User talk:PerryPerry
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Disneygirl94/Do you like the idea of ferb and vanessa?/PerryPerry-20090831105704 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 17:24, 31 August 2009 Okay Insert non-formatted text here Thanks so much! I am going to write the last part tommorow, then start another episode soon! --Singerbabexo 05:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Of course! i will include him in my next!Perry's amazing! P.S, what did you think of the last part? --Singerbabexo 04:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) good question Sorry! i didn't see the P.S. part. Well, she had a great life even though she was a little poor. She tries to hide it by acting happy all the time, but it fails in the next episode. Phineas see's her crying on her porch, when she said she had to go to the bathroom. She is a kind person at heart though, but she isn't perfect, she just nice i guess, but has an terrible past. In one episode you will see another side of her. She gets very mad at Isabella, and starts treating everyone bad. P.S. what would you like perry to do in the next episode? Hey! Hello! :D how are you? ~Disneygirl94 nice idea! It is not stupid at all!!! It's perfect! I will do that! What do you think isa should do that's so terrible? I saw Marabella i commented. :) check it out! singerbabexo I saw.. Hey! I saw what you Idea was on Singerbabexo's user page! and I just wanted to say....I LOVE THAT IDEA! it is a great idea! and I agree with you about isabella, I dont want singerbabexo to be to hard on her. But i love that story and Your idea! just wanted to let you know! ~Disneygirl94 Cool! (hello up there disneygirl.) :) That's so strang, i had somthing like that in my head! (the leaving part) I was planing on making Marabella leave anyway. It's just that things are getting too complicated you know? That is an awesome idea!!! I will do a couple more episodes, then she will go back to her old place, and it's all fixed! Maybe one day she will visit idk. Thank you so much!!! Yes, i will not be hard too hard on isa, before anyone mentioned that i thought i would go easiser on her. She is still my favorite, and i hope phinbella happens soon! That is so cute how she tries to get his attention, now that i think about it more lol. But Phineas wont be mad at Marabella or isabella. He's not all madish he's really laided back, He just tells isa to relax a little he doesn't scream at her. Well that's ok, i write alot too :) --Singerbabexo 21:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! You have done so much for me with episode idea's is there anything you need help with? :) --Singerbabexo 23:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) i see... Wow that is pretty hard, i had to take a pretty long time thinking of this, but i relsed it was the answer right infront of us. What if Phineas can have the power of fire, and ferb can have the power of earth? Phineas can use use fire to fly like a jet pack, and Ferb can use nature to fly (like air) I did this acording to there hair. Besides flying they can get the girls out by using the power of Fire and earth. Tell me what you think. ---- well... Well, I was thinking.. what if they use spells too? and Phineas could also have fire power.(that would be his main power.) and Ferb uses Idk.. weather? (that would be his main power also.) and yes, I would be more than happy to help you on anything else you need! ~Disneygirl94 Explaning :) Thanks!!! Okay so One day Isabella has some great news. The great news is Marabella's coming back to town and staying! Phineas is so happy she is coming back. Then he has a flash back, and he remebers she was this very nice girl that was pretty but poor. He used to have a big crush on her, but when she comes back Phineas just stares at her (she comes back in a limo) Phineas is like "Marabella?" He can't believe that's her then isabella says "Oh yeah Phineas i frgot to tell you... She's a famous model now!" Phineas is just so shocked to see her. She has gotten so tall, and prettier. She is towering over Phineas like a tree and Phineas is just staring at her. Isabella and her and now best and she might encounter emily later on (working that out with Disneygirl94) Phineas has a huge crush on her, but she has her boyfriend jackson who is team caption of a foot ball team, and Marabella who is team caption of cheerleading. Phineas is shorta worried Marabella isn't kind self anymore, but she is. Phineas misses her poor image but he still likes her. Later on she tells Phineas all her money she has goes to childern in need. Phineas wishes he can be with her but that would break isa's heart. Plus he loves isa very much and she is beautiful too. Yup thats kinda it lol. sorry is was soo long!!! --Singerbabexo 03:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Awesome idea!!! I really like that idea!!! Thank you very much. When someone gives me an idea i always put it was their idea, so you will be given credit! :) lol they're like having fun at the mall then they come and ruin it. Oh yeah, platypuses are possionis. When i was little i wanted a platypus, my mom said they where very cute, but they contain a possion in there claws. Is it only male platy's? --Singerbabexo 19:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to thank you for saying hi! I haven't really talked to anyone else here... except Disneygirl94, but I already know her! So thanks! MarieMunro 22:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) whoops! I keep forgetting to put a subject/headline on, sry! :D MarieMunro 22:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) OMG!!!! OMG!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!! ITS AMAZING!!!!! sooooooo CUTTE!!!!!!!!! great job! it looks like them! I drew a picture of their future daughter too! only I named her julia and she has red hair. BUT I AM LOVING YOURS! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SOOOO COOL! sorry.... ~Disneygirl94 hey um Hey! again! soo I was wondering??? can I draw her then color it in??? I mean, I love it so much! sooo may I? If you say no then it is ok! but I would love to color it! ~Disneygirl94 WOW! I saw your picture of Lynett!!! She is SOOOO CUTE!!!! :) Amazing job!!! Yes, Isabella's mom askes "Ista why did you run away like that, you gave mommy a scare!" (she calls her by her spanish name in one episode) Then she tells her when she is better (read my blog comment back) and yup! Then i might do a couple more, then MAYBE Candace, then Marabella (future series) --Singerbabexo 16:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Look Hey! I just did some Ferb and Emily on paint! and I thought you would like to see it! ~Disneygirl94 Oh Oh yeah.. doing that took me a few days..and oh yes! I think I could do a family picture of them! I have already designed PHineas and Isabella as adults with julia! :D and lyntte I think I could make that be her older sis! Haha Yup, i kinda i guess lol. Thank you!!! Please check out my picture of run away Isabella. It's so sad :( Yes, Phineas didn't like her anymore because he thought she was mad at him. But Isabella tells him she loves him and he feels better. She said why she was mad, because she wasn't getting attention. Phineas understood and everything is better! --Singerbabexo 03:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Great!!! Thank you!!! Well she has a heart shaped face, dirty blonde hair,blue eyes, and shoulder length hair. and what everout fit you would like to use. :) --Singerbabexo 04:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok...here you go. Oh I would love to make a future series on their kids! great idea! Ok, just to let you know I will be uploading Emily and Ferb's children soon!so u will be able to see them! but, in case I don't get them up I will tell you what they look like. Ok, thomas has green hair with blonde in the middle.(A mixture of emily and ferb.) and he has emily's nose and normal big eyes. (they are blue.)Also, his clothes are like the ones Ferb wore when his was little.(see the song little brothers.) Oh yeah and his hairstyle is the same as Ferb's. And Elizabeth??...well, I was still working on her but just think of this..She is pretty much the same as Emily..only I think i was going to do green hair! idk... you can surprise me if you want! Oh and don't worry about julia. I am working on uploading a pic of her on here right now! :D so you will be able to see her. And I will try to get Phineas and Isabella as adults on here too! so, no worries! love that Idea! and yeah I know about Candace's future kids and all.... ~Disneygirl94 Perry couple! :) I had a cute idea for you. Since you like perry so much maybe you can make a girl playpus :) That would be soo cute!!! Who is also an agent too. <3 --Singerbabexo 17:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Penelope? What do yoy think of that? :) --Singerbabexo 21:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) awwwwww <3 That is so cute!!!!!!! <3 i love that story summary!!! Is the girl like a pinkish redish color? Do Cherry and pinky get along right away, or does it take time to get used to a new pet? AWWW! No, no it's fine!!! Don't be so hard on yourslef :) The pic is so cute!!!! Thank you so much!!!! :D --Singerbabexo 19:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Cherry Cherry maybe could be pinkish red i mean! :) Awww poor Pinky lol i love chiuhaha's (idk if i spelled that right) I have 2 the girl looks like pinky lol! --Singerbabexo 19:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) OMG !! OMG AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT"S AMAZING!! I love it!!! now they look like sisters!!!! btw, that looks just like how I redid julia!! that's sooooo weird! I swear it looks the same! Ill post it! BUT I AM IN LOVE WITH IT!!! oh yea and the family pic of Phineas and Isabella and kids is coming In a few days!!! btw, I am glad u like my story! thank you 4 ur sweet comment! ~Disneygirl94 listen up !!! this is not good... Perry perry, There is a spamer on here. He or she has already trashed me and Disneygirl. I can't get to her acc please tell her. The person wrote to me "isabella running away sux" 1,000 and did the same for disney girl about emily. Please tell disneygirl94 i can't get to her for some reason it wont let me! Be on the look out, you might get spammed too on your blogs! --Singerbabexo 04:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! Ok thank you very much. I think he/she is blocked now! Hmmm i LOVE THAT! That is perfect. I think she should be a tomboy, that makes her special. All the other girls are girly. But the one person you would expect to be girly is Marabella's daughter. Marabella is so girly lol but Hannah takes on from jackson.I really like that alot thank you! Now on to perry hmmm i think he might be about 5 years old. I think because you first see him when Phineas is five in that pic you drew. Now Phineas is 10 i am asuming so i think perry is 5 Phineas olny had him for about 5 or 4 years. :) Peace! --Singerbabexo 19:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much 4 warning me! anyway, has he or she been blocked?? I can't belive my things got spammed!! that's terrible! huh, I wonder why singerbabexo could not get hold of me....anyway thanks again! and let me know if they are blocked! :) thanks 4 ur sweet comments too! ~Disneygirl94 Oh yeah Oh yeah and the girl platypus is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo adorable! very cute! Marie no prob! she's got shoulderlength light brown hair, and wears a black beret. (she's french) :D MarieMunro 23:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Or I could put up a manga pic i drew of her, i u like. MarieMunro 23:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) OMG! That idea is amazing!!!!! I love it!!!!! Thankyou!!!!! Ok so here is what happens. After Phineas wakes up he has a new gift. Like Marabella. Phineas and Marabella come racing to eachother in the morning, and Marabella trips but Phineas cathces her. They both are looking deeply in eachothers eyes like, Then Marabella says "Thanks Phineas... But how did you?" Phineas says "i knew it was going to happen." and he hugs her tightly because she was about to die too. In his dream he finds out she died in the hospital When he has just lost Isabella. Then Marabella and Phineas interupted eachothers moment and both shout "ISABELLA RAN AWAY!" Then Phineas explains to her how he knows that too. Then Marabella is shocked and strats crying and says "Phineas we have to find her!" She is crying on his shoulder. Then Phineas says "It's alright Marabella we will just like we found you from getting killed. "That was the worst day of my life, but you kept your promise! Thank you Phineas!!!" Marabella emotions were all mixed up today. Then Phineas trys to kiss her then she says "Wait this is why she ran away!!!" Then Phineas is like ooo, shi... Phineas has to tell the truth at some point so today is the day... Then Marabella is mad because he lied to her, so she tries to find her on her own. She does and she trys to help her on her own, but she doesn't have any weapons to help her up. So Marabella is screaming for help, then Phineas comes and helps her with Marabella. Sorry i write alot too! I wrote message before but is never showed up... --Singerbabexo 17:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Here are my pics of Emily Kinney and Marie Munro Ok so I know you have been talking to my friend about her character and I decided to help you If you don't mind....ok so you have already seen emily I know that..but this was like the only pic I had of Marie! LOL :D sooo here! hope u like! and sorry the ink smudged on her! I accidently spilled water! ~Disneygirl94 I know what u mean Yeah..I know what you mean perryperry. I was just trying to clear up singerbabexo's story a little bit and I know, I am super confused too! I like to be dramitic in my P&F stories but ya know I try to keep them as normal as possible. lol thanks! I hope it helps! it is 7:22 am here. What time is it there? I have to go to school soon. Ok g2g to school now! Ill be on later! bye! ~Disneygirl94 Wow... I love Hannah!!!! She is so cute!!!! :) Isabella is so sad :( It looks just like her!!! I make here look like a tiny little person lol. I kinda have a different style of making characters. Almost like animeish? idk what i call mine. Yours on the other hand are fantastic!!! About the story... Yes he has the dream, somehow he has deploped a power like Marabella. (but only for this day) Then he see's isa's mom crying and stuff. He doesn't rush to the montain first though... First he is like all optimistic (well i have to make them the same somtimes lol) he is like "Don't worry Mrs Shapiro, we will get Isa back and stuff." Then he remebers Marabella is going to die too, so he rushes to the spot where he see's her in his dream. Then she is like "Phineas!!!! somthing happened Is..." *trips* Phineas catches her. They have a moment and blah. Then Marabella is mad at him for lying because she is all like "Why didn't you tell me she liked you! You told me she was your ex! Then she always wanted to be with you, and you don't care???" Then Marabella goes to find her by herself. Then Phineas is following her. Then Marabella can't get her up then thankfully Phineas rushed there too and Marabella is like "Oh phineas i am so glad your here!!!" Then they get isabella up and All the cops come right after that, and Isa's mom is all like you know. Isabella is talking to Phineas and stuff. Then she is like "Phineas, i am sorry for running away, just because i got jealous." and they hug and talk and stuff. Sorry it's long, i guess we write alot lol. --Singerbabexo 16:05, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ummm Yeah... I saw your comment on Disneygirl's page... I am sorry, i didn't know i was so confusning... I know everything keeps changing alot,and this and that and this... but it's hard yeah know? I am not too great at writing normaly, because i like my own kind of style. I will make it more normal. It would be hard to believe, but i love the normal series alot. That's the reason why i am here. I would make all them normal, but it would take so long and everyone would have to read it all over again and have to erase the old plot from there heads. I made a new episode "A night out" is one of the new summaries. It is normal believe it or not. It is kinda like a Candace Jeremy thing except with different ppl. I think you will like this. Perry is in it pretty much the whole episode. Oh yeah, that's Disneygirl94's version of me! MarieMunro 23:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) hey Hello perryperry! anything I can help you with right now? ~Disneygirl94 yay! Your on! Great you understand :) Thank you so much!!!!! :D Did you see my new isa? it's on disneygirl's page! --Singerbabexo 02:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yup! Thanks!!!! :)Yup we all have different styles lol! So whats up? --Singerbabexo 02:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) More new pics. Hey again! I just got some new pics up and thought you would like to see them! oh yeah and the doof on eI looked at it off the internet. Oh that's cool! good luck with that! Ill be on 4 a while btw, so I am here if you need me! Awesome!!!! Thank you so much!!!!! :) I really apperiate that alot! I am just chating and working on pics. --Singerbabexo 02:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Im glad you like them! btw, I have no idea what to draw other than Phin68's request! any ideas? and I am glad you like Phin and Isa as teenagers!